Naruto's 8th Return! Enter the Eye of the Storm!
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Sasuke has Double Trouble with the Bella Twins, Sakura gets in trouble with Cena again, Neji takes out the trash in the form of Jinder Mahal, and The Rock faces off against Naruto. And will Hinata talk Naruto out of it! Let the Jabroni Beatings begin!


Naruto's 8th Return! Enter the Eye of the Storm!

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine, el yay!_

-Parking Lot-

_A limo pulls in. The door opens and out comes The Rock as the WWE Universe cheers wildly. He's wearing a muscle shirt that says on the front "Boots to Asses" with a picture of The Rock punting Naruto's ass and on the back it says "I Bring it and Naruto Doesn't!"_

**NARUTO'S 8****TH**** RETURN! ENTER THE EYE OF THE STORM!**

-Interview Area-

Josh Mathews: My guest at this time, Jinder Mahal…

(Jinder scowls at Josh as the crowd boos Jinder)

Josh: Jinder Mahal, you've been on Twitter-

_Jinder grabs the mic off him rather rudely_

Jinder: (speaks Arabic)

(A/N: feel free to correct me if I'm wrong as to what language Jinder Mahal speaks)

_Neji Hyuga comes in about this time_

Neji: Why don't you just shut your mouth. Nobody gives a rat's ass what you think.

Jinder: I've half a mind to-

Neji: Key words: _**HALF A MIND!**_

(Neji kicks him in the skull and knocks him out cold. The WWE Universe cheers for this. He grabs him by Jinder's very expensive shirt collar and drags him out to the arena door, then literally; kicks him out the building)

Neji: And don't let me catch you in here again!

(He slams the door shut)

-Middle Locker Room-

_Sasuke is on his iPod when he's approached by the Bella Twins_

Bella Twins: _**HI SASUKE!**_

Sasuke: What do you want?

Nikki: What you got on your iPod, baby cakes?

Sasuke: Nirvana, Simple Plan, Green Day, Wheezer, Stained, Smashing Pumpkins, Paramore and Evanessence.

Brie: Wow…

Sasuke: Are you done?

Nikki: You need us as your trophy girlfriends!

Sasuke: Why?

Brie: Because your super hot and sexy.

Nikki: And we love you. No matter what those idiots say about you on the Internet.

Sasuke: I'll think about it, now go away…

-Diva's Locker Room-

_Beth Phoenix and Sakura are yelling at each other_

Beth (angry): _**HOW DARE YOU MASCARADE AS ME 2 WEEKS AGO!**_

Sakura (angry): _**AND YOU DESERVE IT BITCH!**_

Beth (angrier): _**SOME TALK PINKY!**_

Sakura (angrier): _**WHO YOU CALLING PINKY, GLAMAZONIAN SLUT!**_

Beth (angrier): _**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**_

(pan to outside the Diva's Locker Room, you can hear fighting, various bleeps, and the whole Diva's Locker Room is rumbling)

Eve: Oh, no… Tell me that's not Beth…

Kelly Kelly: It could be worse.

Alicia: How worse could it possibly get…?

Eve: The fact that Jiraiya could be in there.

Alicia: I got pepper spray.

Eve & Kelly Kelly: Same here.

(The doors open and Sakura comes out, a bit bloody on her face but okay)

Alicia: What happened to you?

(Sakura pants out of breath)

Sakura: Got (pant) bitch who (pant) insulted my hair!

(They look inside the Diva's Locker Room. Various assorted items are on fire as the sprinkler in the room is going off and Beth is laid out through a burning table and she's bleeding profusely in the skull. John Cena just happened to see the crowd of Alicia, Eve, Kelly Kelly and Sakura)

John Cena: Don't tell me… You just beat Beth Phoenix up, didn't you?

Sakura: How'd you guess?

Cena: Rise above hate, Sakura. Rise above hate…

Demon Sakura (angry): _**KEEP IT UP CENA AND YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED!**_

Cena: And if you sneak attack me Sakura, you'll regret it!

Demon Sakura (angry): _**HOW'D HE KNOW?**_

-RAW ZONE-

(Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole are laughing)

King: Oh, that was too funny!

Cole: _**OH GOD! I HAVEN'T LAUGH THAT HARD IN SO LONG! THE LOOK ON EVE, KELLY KELLY AND ALICIA'S FACES WAS JUST PRICELESS!**_

_**IF YA SMEEELLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!**_

(People's Champions 2011 mix blares in the arena as the WWE Universe is on their feet cheering for him)

King: The Rock is here!

Cole: We are LIVE in Boston where this electric crowd is cheering for the Bramah Bull!

King: What will The Rock have to say about Survivor Series?

Rock: _**FINALLY! FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO BOSTON!**_

(Crowd cheers madly)

Rock: 4:30 this morning, The Rock wakes up and gets breakfast, _**AND NOT A FRUITY PEBBLE OR RAMEN BOWL IN SIGHT! **_5:00 a.m. rolls around and after The Rock gets his bath, The Rock grabs the plane heading towards Boston. Hours go by, and when The Rock lands in Boston, The Rock sees not one, but 2 _Shonen Jump _magazines; featuring on the cover that ramen eating, orange jump suit wearing, _Dragon Ball Z _wannabe hack, _**NARUTO UZUMAKI!**_

(crowd cheers)

Rock: The Rock goes to get dinner at the Boston Market, one of the waitresses asks The Rock if The Rock was going to give Naruto Boots to Asses_**! YOU DAMN RIGHT THE ROCK WILL GIVE NARUTO UZUMAKI THE WORST ASS KICKING IN HIS PATCHETIC LIFE!**_

Crowd (chants): Boots to Asses! Boots to Asses! Boots to Asses!

Rock: Not only does The Rock have to think about Survivor Series with John Cena as my tag team partner, and have The Miz and R-Truth's ass kicking in the back of The Rock's mind, but The Rock is gonna have to Lay the SmackDown on Naruto's Candy Ass! Because I'm the Jabroni beating, pie eating, eyebrow raising, zero tolerance ass kicking People's Champion!

(Rock gets into his stance until-)

_Cultivate your hunger before you your anger to make them all the mountain, never coming into the contents, never falling down._

(The Crowd is on their feet cheering for Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata and Edge is with him)

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't is wasting for people like me._

Cole: _**OH HELL YEAH! I HOPE THE ROCK BEATS UP NARUTO!**_

King: What did Naruto ever do to you?

_Don't try to live so 't cry 'cause you're so 't dry with fakes or fears,'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so 't cry 'cause you're so 't dry with fakes or fears,'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Naruto: Rock, do us all a favor and _**SHUT THE #^% UP!**_

(crowd boos at this, The Rock is not amused by this)

Hinata: Naruto, I don't think-

Rock (angry): _**IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!**_

(Crowd cheers)

Rock: Naruto, you either have the biggest set of balls to interrupt The Rock or you are the dumbest son of a bitch to _**EVER **_set foot in this ring…

Naruto: The Rock this, The Rock that, _**YOU TALK TOO ^*&#%$#*%$ MUCH!**_

Rock: Hinata, you're lucky you're a girl, otherwise; _**I'D LAY THE SMACKDOWN ON YOUR CANDY ASS!**_ And Edge, I can't smack you one because you're practically crippled so consider yourself lucky. But as for you Naruto-

(Gives Naruto The Rock Bottom)

Cole: _**YES! ROCK BOTTOM! ROCK BOTTOM! I CALLED IT! I CALLED IT!**_

King: Oh, no…

_The Rock raises the eyebrow as Edge, Hinata and King turns Chibi and cringes in horror. You can hear Hinata with that baby cry (see Teen Titans episode The Apprentice Pt. 1 for details)_

Cole: Give it to him!

(Rock gives Naruto The People's Elbow)

Cole: _**THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!**_

Rock: _**IF YA SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL, WHAT THE ROCK… IS… COOKIN!**_

_The Rock raises an eyebrow as People's Champion 2011 mix blares in the arena. Hinata tends to Naruto_

END?

-NEXT TIME-

Naruto: Alberto Del Rio, Alberto Del Rio! Who does he think he is, Mr. Wall Street. That George Clooney wannabe is gonna go down and go down hard! I'll tell you how, but that won't be any fun now.

Konohamaru: I got dibs on Iksana!

Teddy Long: Now hold on there playa. She's old enough to be yo mother, so no funny business. Ya feel me?

Naruto: Next Time! Naruto's 9th Return! Konohamaru Rises and Alberto Del Rio Falls!


End file.
